


A Nightmare, A Show of Emotion and An Idea

by YesKia



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Descriptive Death, Gen, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, Suicidal Thoughts, but only like 1 sentence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesKia/pseuds/YesKia
Summary: As The Thin-Man wakes up from another nightmare, he gets an idea. The question is whether he can convince Mono to trust him or not. (Spoilers for Little Nightmares 2 ending.)
Relationships: The Thin Man & Mono (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 230





	1. An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work of fanfic and I decided that I should start with a personal favorite game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thin-Man gets an idea and decides to meet himself.

TW: Brief Mention of Suicide Contemplation

_ Six had let go… _

That was the single thought that went through Mono’s mind every second, with his nights plagued with Six catching him as relief floods through him, then she let go. Every. Single. Time. That night hadn’t been any different, his nightmare coming back to him as he sat up straight, gasping as if he was running from an adult again.  _ New night, same nightmare. I hate it. _ He glanced at his thin fingers. Sometimes he wondered if Six had known what he would become and decided that him dying was better than him living and terrorizing everybody again. He knew that if she did, then he could try to forgive her, but it wasn’t very likely. He glanced around the room he had been in for so very long. It was a bedroom, with a bed not able to hold his legs but he could at least sleep somewhat comfortably in it. His tall drawers, filled with nothing but more suits and extra hats in case he lost the one he currently had. And right in the corner was a simple chair. He remembers sitting there as the Signal Tower taunted him, reminding him at every waking moment that Six had let him fall. He had learned how to block it out long ago but the first few years were extremely hard for him. He felt like attempting to end his life, but he knew the Signal Tower wouldn’t let him go so soon. He knew of the loops, yes, because he had seen the many attempts of the other Thin-Men through the tv screens and scoffed as they tried the same thing over and over again as if they were a broken record.

_ “A bunch of idiots. If they had killed Six as soon as they caught her, then maybe I wouldn’t be _ here. ”

  
  


Now, Mono had known that the key factor of his defeat was himself. He cursed himself for being so gullible and naive, believing that even the worst people could change for good. He found the reality staring down at him as he fell down into the Signal Tower. He wishes he could go back in time and… and… _ wait… that’s it! I can go back and force myself to see what Six really is! But how would I try to approach myself? I can’t just jump through a tv and then say “hey i’m you from the future and I’m going to show you the true colors of someone you haven’t met, so just jump through the tv so I can show you!” No, that would be stupid, and Mono was anything but stupid. Gullible, naive, even, but not stupid. He learned from watching all the Thin-Men try and fail over and over. Okay, I’m going to have to come up with a plan of action and make friends with Mono and to do that… I have to go back. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic known as “A Nightmare, A Show of Emotion and An Idea.” Honestly, I didn’t expect to post one of my ideas! After I did, I realized how much this means to me. I hope i can keep this story alive for you guys!!


	2. Shedded Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thin-Man steps out of his room and remembers his time as Mono. He decides to embrace his new name, The Thin-Man.

TW:Mention of Deformation w/ no Gore,

Mono had rehearsed the plan in his mind which seemed like the 200th time and decided that he should probably do it now or he would regret it later. You see, his plan is rather simple. First, he’ll meet himself before he wakes up before the tv to try and make himself trust him,  though he is an adult. Second, he’ll try to subtly hint at Six’s malicious nature and could only hope that he would get it. If all else fails, then he can just kill Six and frame it as a result of one of the monstrous adults like the Teacher or Doctor. Third, he can help himself until he dies, then he can reveal who he really is. He knows that he will resent him. Ok, he didn’t really know that, but he feels that was the most probable outcome. Mono honestly feels that this would be the best plan of action but this was mostly wishful thinking, so he thinks he should have a backup plan and decides he can work on it later. He looks around his mostly empty room, the most notable thing being his drawers, and wonders how long he’s been in here. He walks around the room a bit, looking around the room, though he knows he won’t find anything more. The Signal Tower made sure there wasn’t much to do in the little room. He shakes his head loose of the thoughts, wanting nothing more than to forget about the room he had been stuck in for years.

_ How I wish the Signal Tower would just disappear and take the tv’s and static with it. I hardly remember what it was like before the Signal Tower but I know it was much better than now _

Mono lets out a loud sigh. Before getting ready to leave for tomorrow , he decides to take a step out of his room for the first time in years. He opens the door and the glowing purple-pinkish haze blinds him, his eyes not used to such harsh light in such a long time, and after his eyes adjust, he soaks in what he see. Doors with a purplish-pinkish haze coming from them. He remembers chasing after the sound of a music box , Six’s music box, through these doors and finding Six, distorted with horribly long arms. He was so frightened from what he remembers. 

_How times change huh? From me running ahead of you, always holding my hand out for you to take, to me chasing after you, and you letting go of me as my life was placed into your hands._

Mono decides that he should strip himself of Mono, for Mono was a naive little boy that was scared of everything and craved companionship. Mono was a little boy that died the day Six dropped him into the depths of the Signal Tower. Now, The Thin-Man is all that’s left.


	3. Static fills your ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When The Thin-Man finally pushes through to the past, he meets himself and his first encounter isn’t the greatest. He decides to leave. Mono Is hungry!

The Thin-Man had been staring at the tv for what seemed like an eternity. He had been ready to go back and try to greet Mono, but now that he was here, he was hesitating. He wasn’t sure if the plan would work or not and was terrified that Mono would run away right as he saw him, forcing him to go and find him again. It didn’t help that he was taller than the doors and had to duck so he can imagine how hard it would be to duck and look under things with how tall he was. He stared and stared and stared. He decided that he couldn’t just sit there like an idiot, this is what he has been waiting for! With one last nod of determination, he touched the tv and started to think about how to travel back. He kept pondering when an idea came to him. He focused on a specific point in time where he saw a tv as he was escaping from a viewer. He started picturing the maid, idle and staring at the tv, transfixed. He imagined the couch and the maid cart carrying the spray bottle and extra sheets for the bed. He got a clearer picture

the more he remembered, and he was pushing against the tv harder, trying to push his way into the room. 

He felt the static start to fill his ears as he gave a big push and he was on the other side of the tv, in front of the maid as she started screeching, her show interrupted by a man coming from the tv, shattering it. He indifferently grabbed her face and sucked her essence from her body, leaving her an empty husk. If there was one thing that made him glad that Six dropped him, it had to be that particular power. It sucked the very thing keeping these… “humans” alive. They had already sold their soul to the Signal Tower after they stared into the tv, so he had no problem killing them. He glanced around the room, seeing the couch and the maid cart. As he continues looking around the room, he sees something move in the corner of his eye. His head snaps towards it, seeing that it was a boy with a paper bag over his face, not showing his eyes. He immediately recognized it as Mono. Mono seems to stare at him for a little before taking off into a room with an open door, struggling to shut it after running from his potential enemy. The Thin-Man walks towards the door, everything seems to slow down, including Mono, making the task of him shutting his door even harder. He reaches the door and pushes it over, knocking over Mono in the process. Mono runs under a drawer, hoping that you won’t be able to reach him from under it. The Thin-Man sighs. This would be harder than he thought.

“ **Come out child. I mean no harm** ,” the Thin-Man says, his voice distorting. Mono scoots deeper under the drawer, not believing whatever the adult was saying. He knew that everything that adults say were lies. They always lied to get the better of him, but Mono knew better so he stayed under the drawer. After a few seconds of no response, The Thin-Man sighs and decides that he can help him along his journey and hopefully gain his trust that way. 

“ **Fine child, I shall leave, but I will assist you during your trips and hopefully I will then gain your trust** ,” The Thin-Man says as he leaves, Mono hearing his retreating footsteps. 

Mono could hardly believe it. The adult had left him alone! It said that it would be back to assist him though. Mono was scared. He didn’t trust the adult one bit. Everytime he tried to trust one, they always betrayed him so Mono decided that adults were evil! Mono stayed under the drawer and decided to come out after an hour, finally sure that the adult was gone. Mono’s beating heart had long calmed down by then and so he decided to set out again.

_ Grumble~ _

Guess the first place he was going was the supermarket.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter three! I’ve been writing a lot because i had finally mustered up the courage to post my work! As always hope you enjoy!


	4. Valley of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mono travels to the Supermarket and is horrified to discover something.

TW:Graphic and Descriptive Death;Vomiting;Death

Mono had been walking for a bit, trying to remember where he had seen the supermarket. He can’t remember correctly, because he couldn’t exactly pay much attention because a viewer had been chasing him for so long. It seemed to be a maid because they seemed to be wearing some monochrome clothing (MONOchrome hehe get it?) and had a feather duster from what it seemed. They had chased him into the apartment where he met the tall man. He hasn’t seen the maid since the tall man appeared. Mono shakes his head. He needed to focus and remember where the.. Supermarket.. Is. Oh. it’s right there. 

There, in all its glory, was a supermarket, the sign seemed to be worn down, the letter flickering. He could make out the letter P but the rest seemed to have disappeared. He looks around, trying to see the best way to enter, spotting an open back door. He walks towards it and takes a look inside. Inside seemed to be a person with their back to him. The tv was off and he was just…. sitting there. Mono knows that he shouldn’t investigate but he goes against his instinct and steps in. He walks towards the adult, making his steps as quiet as possible to try and not alert them. Once he gets close, he sees that he didn’t need to. Their eyes had been clawed out and their ears bleeding. Their face was also missing its nose. It looked like they had been alive when they died. Mono gagged, his hand going under his paper bag as he ran out of the store. He ducks behind a dumpster and starts retching, taking off his paper bag, letting the vomit come out smoothly. After it was over, he wiped his face with his sleeve, sniffling. 

He put his bag back on, trying not to think of the person. He decides that he should get some pieces of bread then get out of there. The only thing Mono was wondering is what did that to the person. He ventures back in, avoiding looking directly at the corpse, only to come upon multiple dead bodies, still fresh from the maul they were subjected to. Mono quickly ducks behind a metal rack, fighting the urge to retch again, carefully breathing in and out. After calming down, he climbs up the rack, trying to get to a vantage point. He makes it to the top and takes the time to catch his breath before looking around for some small pieces of food. On a different rack was a loaf of bread. Mono’s mouth was watering at the thought of eating it. He decides to plan his way over, but quickly pales as he notices there is no way over the bodies or around them, so he’ll have to get close and personal. Mono psyches himself up and ventures down again and decides to brave the valley of death.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I just like spoiling my readers lol. Have a chapter 4 and as always, enjoy!


	5. I Want To Buy A Way Out Of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mono finds what’s been doing that to the shoppers and has a close call when a familiar face saves him.

As Mono walks between the multiple bodies, he feels sick. He hates this, he decides. The smell isn’t bad but the thought of something that terrified him dying was horrifying. Either they were weak or they were killed by something big. As he continues to walk, he pauses as something moves in the corner of his eye. He turns to look there and sees only darkness. He looks up and what he sees lifts his mood a little, the rack was so close! He was about to break into a sprint when he heard something clatter to the ground, and if he had learned anything from this world, it was that sound should never be made. 

He turns to look in the direction of the clatter and sees a rat. Mono nearly laughs in relief when the rat is suddenly gone, the squeak from its distressed mouth echoing across the empty supermarket. He freezes, terrified. That was the worst thing he could’ve done. The creature takes advantage of Mono’s stun and takes the opportunity to attack him, knocking him over, and if Mono hadn’t knocked it off, it would’ve eaten him right then and there. Mono takes the time to look over his enemy. It seemed to be the combination of a rat and some kind of bird. The rat had a single eye, its whole body battered and scarred. It looks like it had been experimented on, thin, white scars line the belly of it. The body had two small, black wings, with one wing seemingly broken. There was also something at the back of the rat but the rat suddenly attacked Mono again. Mono yelped and hastily jumped back, tripping over a finger. Mono hit the floor with a painful  _ thump! _ The rat pounces on to Mono and is about to tear into him when it freezes. It seems to see something in the distance and runs away. Mono looks around, trying to find what the rat had run from. He doesn’t see anything when he sees him again. The man in the apartment that said he would help him. It waves before it turns a corner and disappears.

“What the…” Mono mutters.

He runs toward where he saw the man last. He turns the corner to see a dead end with a tv sitting in the corner. Mono spots the tv and decides it’s best if he doesn’t bother with it. He runs back into the supermarket, grabs a piece of bread, and runs out. He runs into an empty alleyway and hides under a cardboard box. He begins to eat the food, sighing contentedly as he savors it. It’s cut short when something starts echoing down the alleyway. He peeks out of his little cardboard hideout when he sees the pants of the man. He quickly scurries under the box again and hides from him again.

“ **Hello? Child? I saw you wander into here and wondered if you needed any help. I know you must be hungry,”** The man says softly, as if trying not to scare them off.

**“Did I see something wrong? Ah, I hope not. Please come out if you’re here or make yourself known. I promise I won’t hurt you,”** The man seems to plead, as though they really care.

Mono doesn’t know if he can trust the man. He feels like he’s going to be betrayed again but the other adults didn’t help him, they just took him home and didn’t help him. This adult cared for him enough to come into a potentially empty alleyway, to see if he saw something right. If they didn’t think they saw something right, wouldn’t an evil adult ignore it? Mono decided to see if he can trust this man.

“I-I’m r-right here,” Mono calls out, his voice raspy from disuse.

The Thin-Man’s eyes go wide. So he hadn’t been wrong! He checks under the cardboard box, seeing the tiny boy that was once him, cowering from him. He reaches out and tries to touch him, but realizes he must be scaring him. He pulls away and decides to instead sit and talk.

**“Hello there.”**

“H-Hi”

**“Should we introduce ourselves?”** the man asks Mono.

“Sure. My name’s Mono”

**“That’s a nice name Mono. My name is Thin-Man”**

“Why Thin-Man?” Mono asks, eyes laced with confusion.

**“I’m pretty sure it has to be because i’m, well, thin,”** the thin-man chuckles

“Hehe. I guess that makes sense.”

**“Hey, Mono, do you trust me?”** the Thin-Man asks, curious.

“N-Not really. Why?” Mono responds.

**“I don’t think it’s very wise to sit next to someone you don’t trust.**

Mono scoots away a bit fearfully, a bit scared that the Thin-Man was going to hurt him.

**“Don’t worry Mono, I won’t hurt you, I just want to talk,”** The Thin-Man reassures, spreading his palms as if to say he wasn't a threat.

Mono still looks at him skeptically, but moves a bit closer back.  _ He seems to at least trust me a little bit. _ The Thin-Man thinks.

**“So Mono, I’ve been here for so very long. I have watched as the viewers decay and tear eachother apart over the static of a tv. I have watched kids come and die to the hands of the teacher, the viewers, the doctor, or the hunter. It hurts me when I watch kids die to anything. It hurts when I sit on the sidelines and watch them get hurt. This** \- He sweeps his arm across the city- **Is what is left of a once bustling city where these kids should’ve been safe. I can’t save those kids now, but you, Mono, I want to save you. I want to protect you from the evil people of this world.”**

Mono stared at The Thin-Man, amazed. When Thin-Man said he had been here for a very long time, he thought he meant before the Signal Tower but he instead meant he had been here during the Signal Tower for a very long time instead. He listened as the Thin-Man said he watched kids die to scary adults and how he felt powerless to do anything. He decided that he would help the Thin-Man save kids, but he would need to be saved first.

“U-Uhm, I can help you.. If you want of course! I wouldn’t want to bother you,” Mono says.

**“I would like that Mono. Would you like to follow me?”**

“Yes! I-I mean yes please,” Mono responded, scared because he had raised his voice.

**“Do not be scared Mono, I promise I won’t hurt you. Now, let’s go, shall we?”**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is probably my least favorite chapter. I feel like the supermarket scene ended too quickly and I don’t think you guys like it and neither do I. I’m really sorry guys!


	6. Static Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mono learns how to go through tv’s and Thin-Man explains how he kills a viewer.

Thin-Man was ecstatic. Mono had decided to go with him! He had told stories of kids dying over and over again, and how he felt powerless to save them. He doesn’t need to know that it was him he was talking about. 

**“You walking would only delay us, so you should get on my hand,”** he says, kneeling down and putting his hand next to Mono. Mono seems to stare at it and wonder whether he should get on it or not. He wanted to help Thin-Man but he didn’t like being in the hands of adults. They always seemed to either want to kill him or eat him. 

**“If you want, I can show you something. I’m not sure if you can do it but you can try,”** The Thin-Man says, looking around for something.

“I-I think I want to see what you have to show me,” Mono replies, a bit relieved he didn’t have to be in his hand. 

“What are you looking for anyway?” Mono asks, glancing at Thin-Man.

**“A tv. You see, I can travel through tv’s and I will appear in a different tv somewhere. They have to be relatively close, like the top floor of a building, with another on the bottom floor.”**

“W-Wow! That’s really cool Thin-Man. How am I going to go through a tv though? I don’t think I can do that…” Mono replies. Mono had seen the tv’s and always avoided them, afraid that it might hurt him.

**“Do not worry about that Mono, I have a way. Now then, have you seen a tv anywhere, Mono?”** Thin-Man asks.

“I think there was a tv back in an alley at the supermarket,” Mono replies, looking up at him.

**“Alright then, let’s go Mono. Time for an adventure.”**

“Alright.”

Thin-Man gestures ahead, as if to say “you first”. Mono nods and starts walking ahead, going back to the supermarket. He was a bit scared but then was overwhelmed by his excitement to see what Thin-Man was going to do to take him through the tv. They get to the supermarket and Mono looks around for the alley. He looks towards it and runs towards it.

**“Hmm, where is the alley Mono? Mono? What the..”** The Thin-Man looks around, trying to see where Mono ran.

“H-Hey! Mr. Thin, it’s in here!” Mono calls out, waving him into a dark alley. He spots him and starts walking towards the alley.

**“Mono, please don’t run off like that again please. I nearly had a heart attack thinking you had ran away again.”** Thin-Man scolds, looking down at Mono like a disappointed parent. Mono looks down, ashamed.

“S-Sorry. I guess I got a bit excited. I won’t do it again,” Mono says, still looking down at his feet.

**“I’m not mad Mono, I was just scared. Just-** he sighs- **tell me next time please.**

“I will..”

Thin-Man lets out a sigh before stepping towards the tv, looking to see if it’ll power on. He pushes the button and it crackles to life, static filling his and Mono’s ears. He glances down at Mono and he seems to notice.

“What now?” Mono asks.

**“I will go first to see if it’s safe, then I’ll come back to show you how I do it okay?”**

“Alright. I’m gonna hide behind the tv okay?”

**“Okay Mono, be safe,”** Thin-Man says before putting his hands on the tv and vanishing into it. Mono stares at the tv, amazed at what he did, before running behind the tv and hiding. A few moments later, Thin-Man comes back.

**“Mono, it’s safe on the other side, we can go there now,”** he calls out.

“Are you sure?” Mono asks

**“Yes, I am sure,”** Thin-Man chuckles.

“Okay. I t-trust you,” Mono says, the word feeling foreign in his mouth. The only person he trusted for so long was himself. He glances at the tv and looks back at Thin-Man.

“So what am I supposed to do?” he asks.

**“Ah, yes, how foolish of me. I forgot to show you. Okay, Mono, go towards the tv and put your hands on it. Imagine the feeling of static enveloping your whole being, and imagine it sucking you into the tv and sending you out the other one,”** he says, trying to explain how to do it from his experience.

“Okay..” Mono replies, a bit skeptical, and steps towards the tv. He places his hands on it and imagines the static flooding his body and pulling him into the tv. He feels something tugging at him, trying to pull him closer. He figures that’s what is supposed to happen, and imagine it tugger harder till it pulls him into the tv. The tugging gets harder until Mono is flying through a flesh tunnel, abundances of flesh and eyeball looking towards him as he’s thrown around the tunnel, and he flies out the tv, hitting the floor. He groans and looks around the room, seeing that it was a children’s room. A toy box sits in the corner of the room, the lid on the floor. Before he can finish looking around the room, Thin-Man appears next to him, having come through after him.

**“Hello Mono. Are you alright? I know the first time can be.. unpleasant,”** Thin-Man says, looking down at him.

“It was scary but I’m alright right now. Where are we anyway?” Mono asks as he glances around the room.

**“We must be in an apartment complex, probably the one that was on the right of the tv,”** he says as he walks towards the window and looks down.

**“We are in the building to the right it seems,”** he mutters, looking down below and at the tv, still blaring static.

“Oh. I was wondering what this building was anyway. So, what should we do now?” Mono asks, walking towards the toy box. He stands on the lid and peers in, seeing a torn rabbit toy.

**“We’ll have to look around for another tv out, because the entrance to this building caved in,”** Thin-Man says as he looks out another window towards the entrance of the building, the rubble covering the exit.

“Oh. I guess that could be fun,” Mono says, starting towards the door when the tell-tale screech of a tv can be heard from a room in the house and where there’s a tv, there’s a viewer. 

**“Hmmm, I guess we can get out of here faster than I thought,”** he says as he steps towards the room where the tv is coming from. When he opens the door, he discovers a single viewer watching the tv, their disfigured face gazing at it without breaking contact. He walks towards it and grabs their face, sucking them of their essence, leaving them dead.

**“Mono, let’s go, the viewer has been dealt with,”** he calls out.

Mono peaks from around the corner and stares at the viewer in shock. He shakes his head and steps towards Thin-Man and the tv.

He stares up at Thin-Man. “W-what did you do?” He asks.

**“I sucked them of their essence. They are most likely suffering so I grant them mercy by giving them a swift end,”** he says, looking at the viewer sadly.

“Oh..” Mono says lamely. He was looking at the viewer, wondering how many times they chased after him and how many times he called them monsters. They probably didn’t want to hurt him too! He hears a sigh and he looks back at Thin-Man.

  
**“It is no use dwelling on the deceased Mono, let’s go,”** he says, stepping towards the tv and putting his hands on it. A second later, he’s gone. Mono sighs, knowing that he was right and takes a step towards the tv, looking back one more time before placing his hands on the tv. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN. You all are amazing!! Here’s a chapter 6, though I probably won’t upload again today. As always, enjoy!


	7. Journey to The Signal Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mono and Thin-Man travel to the tower when Mono remembers something from long ago.

Mono flies out the tv, hitting the floor once again. He lets out a quiet sigh, dusting himself off and standing. He looks around and is alarmed to note that he was on a roof. He looks around for Thin-Man, seeing him standing at the edge, peering over the edge. He begins jogging towards him but he doesn’t seem to notice him until Mono taps his leg, shaking him out of whatever stupor he was in.

“ **Oh. Sorry about that Mono, I was just lost in my memories,”** he says, peering over the edge one last time before walking away. Sighing. Mono looks over the edge and only sees a bottomless pit. He stared and began wondering what caught his eye when Thin-Man called him over.

“Coming!” Mono says as he begins jogging towards him. Thin-Man begins to walk towards the edge of the building and peering down, before beckoning Mono towards him. Mono arrives and peers down, seeing a ladder that leads to the bottom of the building. He looks at Thin-Man expectantly, waiting for more instructions before Thin-Man begins to reach towards the ladder. He swings his legs over the edge and begins slowly climbing down. Mono watches as he goes below the edge of the roof when he looks back at him. Mono looked at him a bit confused before Thin-Man sighs and waves his hand at his head, seemingly telling him to get on. Mono looks at him for a second before shakily getting close to the edge and putting his feet onto his head. Thin-Man slowly descends the ladder, making sure Mono wouldn’t fall off his head. He reaches the bottom, picking Mono up from his head and gently setting him down. Mono finally stops shaking, the feeling of rough concrete snapping him out of his daze. He looks back up, a bit amazed at how fast they got down. He looks up at Thin-Man, his eyes asking where they would be going next.

“Hey, Thin-Man, where are we going now?” Mono asked curiously.

**“We are going to the Signal Tower and after that, we’ll be heading into the forest. I have to look for something there,”** he says, looking down at Mono. He had wanted to avoid the Signal Tower, lest it reveal who he truly is. He starts to bend down, holding his hand out. Mono looks at the hand a bit scared, remembering what happened every time he was in an adult's hand before shaking his head, reminding himself that Thin-Man had helped him and shown emotions other than anger, with sadness being a prominent one in his mind. Thin-Man hasn’t hurt him yet, but he reflexively stayed away from hands and was scared to get onto an adult’s hand. He takes a cautious step onto his hand, ready to flee at the slightest chance of danger. His other foot is in Thin-Man’s hand when he feels his heart in his throat as he’s picked up, already regretting his decision. He curls into a ball, remembering how scared he had been when he was in that adult’s hand. 

He had been scavenging for food when a shadow loomed over him, shrouding his world in darkness. He turned around and came face to face with a person. They didn’t have a horrible, disfigured face like all the other adults he came across. It leered down at him, a horrible smile on its face. It leaned down at an alarming speed and snatched Mono from the ground, its smile still in place. It looked at Mono, seeming to observe it’s catch. It’s smile seemed to get wider, their face wrinkling as it’s smile gave way to a wide mouth, their jaw seeming to unhinge. Mono stared, horrified. He had come so far, always being careful and staying in the darkness. He had let his guard down and had strolled right into the open. How could he be so dumb? A sound startled him from his thoughts. He looks at the adult again. This time it was glancing around to find the sound. Not one to waste such an opportunity, Mono bit into the hand of the adult, the adult letting out a horrendous screech of pain as Mono felt a disgusting liquid fill his mouth. The adult drops him and Mono hits the ground hard, but he jumps up and runs away and into a hole in the ground. The adult let out a scream, angry that its prey had gotten away. Mono hears the feet pounding against the dirt as he stays as silent as he can.

Mono is shaken from his memories when he feels himself falling. He braces himself from impact but it never comes. He briefly wonders why when he remembers he was in Thin-Man’s hand. He sees the hand opening again, the night sky greeting him. He steps out and begins stretching his legs and looks back at Thin-Man. He looks back when he notices a building and begins looking up… and up… and up… He stares up, surprised at how tall the Signal Tower was. He is about to talk when Thin-Man beats him to it.

**“Mono, are you alright? You were quiet the whole trip and I thought you had fallen asleep but you got up as if you were never asleep,”** Thin-Man says, looking down at Mono, concern etched into his features. Mono was about to lie and say he was fine but decided against it because Thin-Man had gone out of his way to ask him if he was okay.

“I was scared. I remembered when I was caught in the street and this adult that looked completely fine, aside from its smile that looked out of place. It was about to eat me when it heard something. It began looking around and I bit it’s arm and when it dropped me, I ran and hid,” Mono explained quietly, a bit ashamed that he was still scared of something that had happened a long time ago. Thin-Man looks down at Mono with pity, feeling pity for him.

**“It is completely fine to fear something Mono, even if it had happened a long time ago. Trust me, I’m still scared of making friends because the only friend I had betrayed me but, Mono, we have to overcome our friends, though it is hypocritical of me to say that. We can both be here for eachother Mono, and we can overcome it together,”** Thin-Man says as Mono cries softly. Mono felt a bit happy that he had someone like him. Someone that was scared of something that happened long ago. Someone like him… Mono looks up at Thin-Man tearily and walks towards his leg and hugs it.

“Y-Yeah w-w-we ca-an get t-through th-this together,” Mono says softly, hugging Thin-Man’s leg tighter.

**“We can indeed Mono. We can indeed…”** Thin-Man says with a smile. He looks down at Mono.

  
**“Can I carry you? I understand if you’re still scared though-”** He’s abruptly cut off when Mono nods. He smiles warmly and picks him up and carries him towards the Signal Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA PSYCHE. EAT THIS CHAPTER.


	8. Odd visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mono and Thin-Man enter the tower when Mono sees something.

As they enter the Signal Tower, Mono notices the hazy purple-pinkish haze all around, with the doors seeming to have the most dense of it. They go through a door and Mono is surprised that they seemingly teleported somewhere. He looks around, trying to see where the entrance was but Thin-Man had already stepped through another door, teleporting them somewhere again. He is about to ask how the doors are teleporting them everywhere when Mono is struck with a sudden headache. His head starts pounding as he starts seeing someone in a raincoat holding his hand as they run away from something. The headache goes as quick as it came. Mono looks up, the dull ache of his headache fading. He looks around, wondering what he was seeing and where it came from. He begins to fully register his surroundings. He sees a long drawer, a bed too large for him and a chair. Mono thought that it was a bit odd that a chair was just there in the corner of the room but before he could think about it more, Thin-Man sets him down on the bed. 

“Where are we?” he asks, tilting his head up at Thin-Man. He’s still amazed that Thin-Man was so tall.

**“We’re in my room Mono. When I first left you, I came back here to sit and watch you. You were very brave walking between those corpses Mono,”** Thin-Man says proudly, as if it was a personal achievement. Mono blushed, thinking back to how he had vomited after seeing the adult’s faces and how cowardly he had been. He wasn’t brave. He could only hope that Thin-Man didn’t see him.

“I wasn’t very brave back there though. That thing would have killed me if it wasn’t for you. I could have done something like fight back but all I could do was be attacked,” he says sadly. 

**“You don't have to fight back against something to be brave, Mono. Sometimes, you can be brave by facing something even if you’re scared. You decided to walk between the bodies and I believe that was brave and that’s enough Mono. Sometimes, the smallest things are braver than the bigger ones,”** Thin-Man states, speaking like he was a wise mage that knew everything.. Thin-Man thought Mono was brave and that made Mono incredibly happy. Someone believed in him and it was an adult! Mono’s heart swelled with pride.

“Thank you,” Mono says, looking up at Thin-Man.

**“What for?”** Thin-Man asks curiously, looking down at Mono.

“For everything you’ve done for me. For saving me, being there for me and believing in me,” Mono says, quietly.

**“Your thanks is not needed Mono. I believe that you being here with me is thanks enough,”** Thin-Man says warmly, looking down at Mono. Mono looks up and takes off his bag, smiling brightly. Thin-Man returns the smile, albeit it was softer and less bright. 

“I guess I’ll just be here with you forever huh? My thankfulness will grow everyday because I’m here with you Thin-Man,” Mono says, still smiling.

**“Heh, guess I’ll be stuck with you as well huh?”** he says, grinning.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short, I honestly didn’t feel like writing today but decided I should since I had nothing better to do. Here is chapter 8 and as always, enjoy!


	9. Not a chapter lol

Hey hey! It’s me. I know you’re all wondering where I’ve been and why chapters haven’t come out yet. I’m very sorry I had school and couldn’t find any time to write! I will try to update on weekends though! So be waiting my readers!


	10. Entering to the Hunter’s Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thin-Man reminisces about Six while Mono plays with blocks. Visions and interruption as well ig

“Soooo….,” Mono trails off. “When are we leaving?” He asks, looking up at Thin-Man.

**“After I do some things Mono,”** Thin-Man says, his eyes closed.

“If we’re gonna be here, you have anything fun for me to do,” Mono asks, still looking at Thin-Man.

**“I believe there should be some blocks in the next room, Mono. Don’t go through the pink doors. That’s the only rule I have, okay?”** Thin-Man says, cracking his eyes open a bit to look at Mono.

“Alright, bye,” Mono says, running out of the room. Thin-Man sighs. He also wanted to leave but the Hunter was no doubt still doing his patrols. He closed his eyes again, trying to sense the t.v. that the hunter had in his barn. He found the connection and took a look. He could see the cracked floorboards of the barn. The same barn he and Six ran through their second encounter with the Hunter. He got lost in his thoughts, his mind back to when he .

_ “Lets go!” the girl he saved yelled after pulling him up, running around the broken floorboards. Mono ran after her, the Hunter’s shots blowing the board next to him. He yelped before running faster. He watched as she leapt out the window. Without thinking, he also jumped out the window. _

Perhaps that wasn’t the best idea _ he thought as he slid to the edge. He turned before he fell, holding onto the rusting metal of the roof. He quietly breathed a sigh of relief before his heart leapt into his throat as he fell. He hit the sludge, pain shooting through his body as the girl grabbed his arm, pulling him under the dock. _

_ “Shhhh,” she whispered, pointing up. Mono heard the Hunter bust through the door, his heavy breathing grating against Mono ears. He heard the footsteps of the Hunter fade before seeing the light of his lamp. The girl pulled him deeper under the dock, using both her hands. The Hunter’s light disappeared as they both breathed a sigh of relief. _

_ “What’s your name?” Mono asks, turning towards her. She looked at him, bewildered. _

_ “Six,” she said, sighing. _

_ “Six huh? Well, my name’s Mono! Cool name, huh?” he says grinning under his mask. _

Thin-Man’s thoughts were interrupted by the loud steps of the Hunter. He focused again, trying to see below but the boards were blocking his view. He heard the footsteps of the Hunter slowly fade away. He assumed that the Hunter was gone, if the lack of heavy breathing and the fading footsteps said anything. He looked around a bit before deciding to go back to the Tower. He slowly opened his eyes, the empty room greeting him. Seeing no Mono, he briefly panicked before remembering that he should be in the next room. He slowly stood up before leaving the room and walking to the one next to the one he was in. 

**“Mono? Are you there?”** he called out, opening the door. 

“Right here!” Mono calls out as Thin-Man enters the room. Thin-Man looks around before spotting Mono by a giant tower of building blocks. He chuckled quietly calling out,

**“We’re leaving now”**

Mono's eyes lit up as he jumped off the ground, running towards Thin-Man.

“Really!! Let's go already then!” Mono cries excitedly, bouncing up and down. Thin-Man smiles as he looks down.

**“Well, let’s go Mono,”** Thin-Man says, picking up Mono. He closes his hand around Mono before walking towards a door, the haze oozing from it. As he takes a step, Mono has another vision. The pounding in his head returns from before and Mono is sure he’s about to die.

Mono looks around, seeing nothing but a bed and a fuse in an outlet in the wall. The door seems to look like those iron bars from prisons.

  
_ “Come on, @#%^#,”  _ something says before Mono realizes that he was in the person’s body. He can look around everywhere but he can’t move. He turns to see what he was talking to and sees a person. The person turns towards him and Mono watches as they turn around. When they fully face him, all he can see is a darkness blocking their face, the only thing they can make out is something yellow.The scene shifts, this time, he’s dragging an axe behind him. All he can do this time is wait and watch as he breaks down a door. He walks in and he sees yellow before the vision fades away, taking the headache with it. He blinks and peers out a crack in Thin-Man’s hand. He sees that they’ve left the Signal Tower. He watches through the crack as Thin-Man walks towards a tv. He extends his other hand out, the static starting to increase in volume before dying down to a low hum. Thin-Man walks towards it, his hand touches the tv as he feels the familiar tug of the static pulling him in. Before he knows it, they’re in the middle of a forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s Friday today and I decided to get off my lazy ass and write up a chapter. I honestly thought I wouldn’t be that motivated to write one down but it came to me easily. Enjoy chapter 9 guys!


	11. Hunter < Thin-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter till i come up with a summary.

Thin-Man sets Mono down before beginning to look around. He starts to walk before turning back at Mono, beckoning Mono towards him. Mono quickly starts to run after Thin-Man, quickly getting tired as Thin-Man’s strides become impatient. Thin-Man quickly strides into the trees, Mono quickly losing sight of him. Mono runs after Thin-Man, his heart pounding in his ears as he tries to catch up. He quickly loses hope after a few minutes of running. He slows to a stop, trying to catch his breath. His chest heaving as his eyes begin to fill with tears. Had Thin-Man taken him here just to get rid of him? Had he done something? Mono begins to quietly sob as his head fills with doubts about Thin-Man. He soon gets control of his breathing and his emotions as his head clears. Soon, he begins to rationalize that maybe Thin-Man had thought he was fast enough to keep up. He begins to think of how to find him when he gets an idea. A stupid idea but it was good enough.

“THIN-MAN!” Mono calls out, his voice echoing throughout the forest. He calls out a few more times before he hears the sound of leaves rustling. He turns and sees Thin-Man looking around before his eyes settle on Mono.

**“Ah, Mono. I’m sorry I left you behind,”** Thin-Man says as he bends down and puts his hand out. Mono climbs onto Thin-Man's hand as he picks him up. Thin-Man’s other hand closes around Mono as he begins to walk again.

**“So sorry Mono. I don’t know what got into me. I thought you were still behind me but that’s no excuse though. I hope you can forgive me,”** Thin-Man says as he comes to a stop. He moves his other hands away and takes a peek inside. He sees Mono looking up at him at him, and for a moment, he thinks he hates him. 

“It’s alright. I just wasn’t fast enough. Besides, I also feel bad. I thought you had left me there, haha,” Mono awkwardly finishes, looking away.

**“No worries Mono. However, I don’t want you to blame me for something that I am at fault for,”** Thin-Man says with a small smile.

**“And Mono?”** Mono looks up,  **“I won’t leave you okay?”**

Mono continues to stare at Thin-Man before tears fill his eyes. He quickly wipes them away, looking away. He looks back up, seeing Thin-Man staring down at him with concern in his eyes.

“I’m alright,” Mono says, trying to reassure Thin-Man. He looks down at him for a few more seconds before smalling a little and looking back up, his hand closing around Mono again. Thin-Man starts walking again. Mono decides to lay down for a bit. He feels his eyes start to close and before he knows it, he’s off to dreamland.

[---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]

**“Hey, Mono.”**

Mono drearily opens his eyes, looking up at Thin-Man.

“What’s up?” he says tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

He looks up again, only then does Mono see his mouth set into a thin line.

**“The Hunter’s here.”**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wassup. It’s me, the most consistent uploader ever. Here’s chapter 10! Honestly, I was thinking of having Mono be found by the Hunter, just so i could make force-feed you guys angst but I decided against it. I decided you guys deserved some sugar, just to rot your teeth. Anyway, enjoy as always.


End file.
